


Stolen Moments That We Steal

by pommedhappy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben loves Mal, Cheating in chapter 1, F/M, He wants Harry, M/M, Sort Of, flashbacks in chapter 1, past Jay/Harry, past Mal/girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedhappy/pseuds/pommedhappy
Summary: Ben knew from the start that bringing Harry Hook in Auradon was his stupidest idea, but he just couldn’t let the boy rot on the Isle.“We’re not lovers.” He said. “Not yet, Benjamin. Not today, at least. But ye’ll come around, eventually.”Really, he should have known better...(Temporary Bliss Explicit Version, multi-chapters)





	1. Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Before you start reading this story know that the first chapter is exactly the same as "Temporary Bliss", so if you have read it before, you can go to the second chapter.
> 
> Also, it will be an explicit story, so please don't read if you're not into that.
> 
> And for the others, I hope you will enjoy!

Ben didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well he did, really, but this was so not like him that it was still difficult to apprehend. Warm lips were devouring his neck, and while he would like to say it wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, it actually was.

“Ye know, call me selfish, but I usually like when my lovers are thinking about me.” The voice made him shiver. It was low, a bit hoarse, masculine, and… definitely not his girlfriend’s voice.

“We’re not lovers.” He countered back, feeling small and being eaten alive by guilt. The hands that had slipped underneath his shirt just stilled on his back, and the boy took a step back, his blues eyes staring at him mischievously.

“Not yet, Benjamin. Not today, at least. But ye’ll come around, eventually.” His smirk and the way his dark locks were falling in front of his piercing glare were doing funny things to Ben’s blood circulation, but he was determined not to let himself fall for it once more.

“We’ll see about that. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do.” His words may have sounded serious, but the fact that he wasn’t moving and that his hands were still gripping the boy’s red cloak didn’t actually prove his assurance.

The pirate let out a laugh between a giggle and a snicker. “Fine. See ye around, Benjamin.” One of his ringed hands found Ben’s cheek, and he brought their lips together in a last easy kiss. The movement was deliberately slow, his eyes not leaving his, as if daring Ben to refuse him. Except the king was in no state of mind to refuse him, even if a small part of him wanted to. Though that part was getting smaller by the minute as the space between them was closing, and Ben did kiss back, eventually.

The wicked tongue licked his lips, and then the boy was gone from him, backing away and leaving him alone in his office. Ben watched his retreating form, and found himself able to breathe only after the door closed on him. He finally moved from where he was leaning against his deck, and sat on his chair, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

He knew from the start that bringing Harry Hook in Auradon was his stupidest idea, but he just couldn’t let the boy rot on the Isle. In truth, it had been a long process. The talks with Evie were not as simple as the blue-haired girl had presented it. It was actually difficult to decide to take away children from their parents, and in the end the negotiations took well over one month.

 

* * *

_3 months ago_

_“You’re telling me that more than 150 children and teens need to be accepted in Auradon Prep? How is that possible?” He saw Evie rolled her eyes, but the girl smiled at him and answered him with her usual soothing voice. “Those 153 people do deserve a better life. I already excluded the descendants from second and third generation that are too rotten for Auradon. You know, the ones that already did horrible things just for the pleasure of it, and not for their survival.”_

_“I’m guessing we’re not talking about stealing something or painting a wall…” Evie’s big eyes suddenly became a bit glassy, and her smile was more sad than anything. “No, we’re not. You have to understand that for most of us the villain act is just that, an act. It’s a way to protect yourself from the rest of the world, and the only way to be accepted and have allies back there. But there’s still some descendants who took gladly after their parents’ work. As I was saying, those ones aren’t on the list.”_

_Ben closed his eyes, the government will ask his head for this. He couldn’t imagine the heroes agreeing to this plan. It would mean opening seven new classes and hiring more professors, without taking into account that bringing four villain kids was an unpopular decision enough to know that he was risking a riot for simply bringing this new idea._

_“Don’t make that face, you’ll get wrinkles. I know what you’re thinking, but I have a solution for that too.” The sadness was gone from her face, and the determination back into her dark eyes. “The fact is that the heroes hate the villains, for good reasons, obviously. But another fact is that those villains aren’t nicer to their own children. They may have become pathetic without their magic and power, but they’re no less vicious. So, if we could show that to the heroes, how truly bad the descendants’ life is, maybe they will change their mind.”_

* * *

 

Her idea had worked in the end, and just a few footages from an hidden camera were enough to turn the tide in their favour. The heroes were actually sick to see what some of the children had to deal with, the mockery and beating being only the easy part. So his people followed him in his decision, and helped him with the accommodation of the school.

Besides that, they also agreed on a way for the descendants to return on the Isle during the weekend, if they ever feel the envy to. The fact that some minor villains’ children weren’t necessarily unhappy with their parents but were bullied on a daily basis for not being bad enough was another issue raised by Evie, and it just seemed cruel to take those children completely away from their family.

Everything was fine, and most of the heroes seemed in fact impatient to see the start of this new era. And Ben couldn’t lie about the fact that he was too. Until two months ago, when a certain pirate pushed the door of his office without being announced.

 

* * *

_The welcome ceremony was supposed to happen two hours later, after all the children and teens would have been collected. Ben was finishing to write the identity papers allowing the VK’s to travel across all the states of Auradon, when suddenly a piece of paper was being held an inch away from his face. An invitation to Auradon Prep letter._

_“Ye know, pretty king, if all ye wanted was to see me again, ye didn’t have to go that far.” The smug face of one Harry Hook appeared behind the letter, smirk and blue eyes as hypnotising as Ben remembered._

_“What the… Did you just… How did you come in?” The pirate raised his shoulders while sitting on the king’s desk. “Sneaking was kind of boring, actually. Too easy. What are ye working on, and why is that more important than to come and greet us?” His wide eyes and fake pout were probably a way to try and make Ben angry, but in reality it was mostly cute._

_The young king smiled. “Actually, you will like it.” He roamed in his papers until finding the one he was searching, and handed it to the pirate. “This is yours.” Harry looked at it briefly, looking confused. “And what is the use of that, it only states my name and the fact that I live in Auradon Prep dorms with your signature on it.”_

_“Well, it may seem boring, but it’s the only document that allows you to travel all around the world. So if you one day want to go, say to Neverland and retrieve a certain Jolly Roger, you can.” His wide eyes weren’t an act anymore, and he looked astounded. “I can really take the Jolly Roger back?”_

_Ben nodded. “Yes. Of course, you won’t be able to hoist the Jolly Roger, since piracy is illegal. But if you want to become a captain and be a sailor or a trader, it will be possible.” The last sentence made Harry snort, but he was smirking again._

_“We’ll see about that.” He folded the paper and put it away in his red cloak. Ben expected tried to go back to his paper, expecting the pirate to leave, but soon realised that he wasn’t moving. “What is it?”_

_“I want to make a deal. To keep my hook.” He clarified in front of the dazzled expression on Ben’s face. He hadn’t noticed it, yet, but the boy seemed to feel naked without his hook, toying with his fingers instead. The king knew that all the weapons were to be collected and put together in the museum, he had signed this decision after all, and of course that Harry’s hook would be considered as a weapon, but the thought just hadn’t occurred to him at the time._

_“Your hook can be dangerous.” The boy looked proud at that affirmation. “Sure can. But what if I promise not to use it on anyone?”_

_“That would be a start. I’ll think about it, ok?”_

_The pirate nods, looking satisfied enough with his answer, and stood up, flashing him a smile before leaving his office._

* * *

 

In retrospect, Ben should had known the boy was being way too cool about him taking his sweet time to think about it. So, when he found the pirate trying to break into the museum later that night, he wouldn’t have been surprised. But he still was a little bit disappointed about it.

 

* * *

_“You do realise that trying to steal the hook away is not making me want to help you, right?” Harry was sitting on the chair on the other side of his desk this time, looking furious and just a tiny bit sheepish._

_“Ye were never gonna let me have it, anyway.” He was toying with his fingers again, looking down, his dark locks hiding his eyes. Ben sighed. “I was, actually. I was thinking about your side of the deal.”_

_Harry raised his head so suddenly that Ben gave a jump. “Ye’re lying!” His eyes were as cold and furious as sounded his voice. “And now, ye’re just goin’ to use this as an excuse to not give it to me.”_

_“Actually, I will give it to you. But I have conditions, four of them.” The boy nodded, and Ben continued, “One, it stays in your room. Two, you attend to all your classes. Three, you don’t start a fight with the other students.” The pirate’s face seemed to darken at each of his conditions, but he didn’t complain. “And?”_

_“And I want to know why the hook is so important to you.” The glare he received made him feel uneasy. Harry was looking at him ready to pounce, the black eyeliner only making his raging stare darker._

_“Ye know what? I’m not one of your puppet. I don’t need school, I don’t need someone to told me what I can and can’t do, and I certainly don’t need to tell ye anything.” He stood up, closing the space between them while speaking, and finished his sentence just an inch from Ben’s face._

_“You don’t. But those are my terms. You won’t have your hook any other way. And now it’s your turn to think about it.” He pressed one of his interphone button, making the pirate suddenly disappear, curtesy of the fairy godmother._

* * *

 

So, at the beginning, Harry Hook really was an ass about everything, and he spent his first two weeks mostly in detention or locked in his bedroom, refusing to get out. Ben was starting to think that maybe he would have to intervene and give him an ultimatum. But the pirate was in fact the first to come to him, one night.

 

* * *

_Ben was walking back to his chambers in the middle of the night. He had worked late, as always since the VK’s arrival, their adjustment to their new life being a bit tricky from time to time. At this point, all he wanted was to fall in his bed, and sleep the day away._

_Except he almost had a heart-attack when he opened his door and turned on the light. There, on his beloved bed, was sitting Harry Hook. This time he didn’t look the very least angry, but even a little bit sad. He didn’t looked up at Ben, and only acknowledge his presence by starting to speak._

_“My da gave it to me when I was little.” Ben nodded, understanding what this late visit was about, and sat beside the pirate on his bed. “It was just after my first real fight, I won a duel against Gaston the First who is two years older than me. It was only days after I went to ask the crocodile if he could eat my hand, too. My da gave me the hook, and said he was proud of me. That was the only time.”_

_Ben could feel his heart ache for the boy beside him, but he forced himself not to show it on his face, rather putting a smile, and brought a hand to the pirate’s shoulder. “Thank you, for telling me.” Objectively, he knew that the VK’s life was anything but easy, but the fact that even the son of Captain Hook, who seemed so tough and in his element on the Isle, could have felt so out of place that he tried to mutilate himself was… heart-breaking._

_“I will give it back to you, and you will have to try and respect my other conditions. Also, it seems obvious for me, but I won’t tell a soul about what you told me.” The boy nodded, leaving the room quietly._

* * *

 

Ben did gave him the hook, and the pirate actually behaved correctly. The young king even received a prideful look from the fairy godmother when Harry succeeded at passing a day without finding his way into her detention room. Sure, he was still short-tempered, and if he didn’t pick any fight, he wasn’t running away from them either, especially during the Fencing team’s sessions.

But Captain Hook’s son was acting strangely around Ben. Hell, if he didn’t know better, he would think that the pirate wanted to get into his pants, not that he had a lot of experience in that subject. The boy always had been a flirt, ever since they first met, and with probably half the students, but it seemed more meaningful with Ben, somehow.

Call Ben naïve, he certainly was to some extent, but he still wasn’t expecting what happened a few hours ago.

 

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_“Aye, pretty king. It’s time to eat, I took your favourite.” The pirate put a plate in front of him before sitting on his desk, right on his papers, preventing Ben to do any more work. “I still don’t understand how you can enter the kitchen palace every day, and take some food without being caught.” Ben looked at the plate hungrily. Now, that he was thinking about it, he didn’t have breakfast this morning. He frowned when he saw what dinner Harry chose, again._

_“You know, as much as I like king prawns, it’s the only food you ever brought back. So, I’m starting to believe it’s your favourite dish.” Harry just raised his eyebrows playfully. “Is it? What a wonderful coincidence.” He plugged a prawn out of the plate, and ate it slowly. “It’s delicious. We don’t have tasty food on the Isle.”_

_He looked so happy that it was kind of ridiculous, and Ben felt guilty as soon as the thought flashed into his mind. He probably would be in awe of good food, too, if all he ever had to eat tasted like cardboard._

_“I’m glad you like it. I’m glad you’re here, too. You’re probably the one person I see most these days.” Harry smiled broadly, wrinkling his nose in the process. Ben found out a while ago that it was his true smile, the one that was genuine. For all he knew, he was the only one at the end of such smiles, and the thought was making his heart flutter, for some reason._

_“Ye see me more than your pretty girlfriend and her blue-haired princess? I feel flattered. Ye must find me pretty irresistible.” Ben laughed slightly. “It’s not by choice. Mal and Evie are really busy. So am I.” The pirate gave him his trading pout face. “Ye don’t think I’m handsome?” The king rolled his eyes playfully, taking in the dark t-shirt, black ripped jeans, combat boots and long-sleeved red coat. “You know you’re good looking, especially when you obviously spend so much time on your look.”_

_“Ay? Ye like my look?” Harry smirked mischievously, his hands stroking his own chest over his new fitting black t-shirt. Ben caught his hands, stilling them against his chest, laughing happily, “Stop that, you weirdo. You’re not supposed to touch yourself for everyone to see.”_

_The pirate winked at him, holding Ben’s hands against his body. “Naw? Ye can touch me instead if ye’d like.” And Ben… Ben just froze. Harry didn’t sound serious, but his eyes were staring at him, paralyzing the young king._

_Until now, he refused to think about what he felt for the son of Captain Hook. He just put away any attraction he felt when they first met, convincing himself that it was just some side effect caused by the excitement of that particular day. Of course, being kidnapped and threaten to walk the plank wasn’t a stroll in the park, but it was also the biggest adventure that ever happened to him. And he was honest enough with himself to say that it was the more stimulating situation he ever lived._

_But at this moment he knew that attraction wasn’t linked to the events of this day. Well, it certainly was in a sense, because now excitement and Harry Hook were almost synonym in his mind. And he had no idea what to do with this new information…_

_So, yes, he wanted to touch, but he just couldn’t._

_“I have a girlfriend.” He answered with what he was sure to be a dumb face. Harry’s smile just got bigger. “I know ye do. But she doesn’t have to know.” The pirate must have sensed his hesitation and uncertainty, because he let go of Ben’s hands to grab him around the waist and pulling him towards his body, spreading his legs to make room for the young king._

_“It can be our secret.” He whispered in Ben’s ear. And the Beast’s son should have moved, should have reacted, but he didn’t, mostly because he never had been so aroused in his life before. So he did something he never knew he had in him instead, and turned his head to meet Harry’s face. “Are ye going to kiss me, pretty king?”_

_His voice was teasing, but it was also obvious he meant it. “That’s not my name.” was Ben only answer. “Ay, are ye going to kiss me, Benjamin?” The pirate was blowing on his cheeks, so close from where Ben wanted him, because now that Harry brought that up it was all he could think about._

_In the end, all he had to do was turn his face a little bit more, and his lips were on Harry’s. The pirate kissed him back immediately, one of his hands tangling in the king’s hair. Their kiss was intoxicating, slow and sweet while leaving Ben completely breathless._

_He rested his hands on Harry’s thighs, playing with the threads at the edge of the hole on his upper knee, and he moved an inch away to breathe. “This is so wrong.” The pirate nodded, “Ay, but the right side of wrong.”_

_“This makes no sense.” He replied, but in his mind, it kind of did. Because his brain may told him he was making a mistake, but his body clearly didn’t get the memo. He was so into the moment that he jumped violently when his phone ringed, buzzing loudly into his earpiece._

_He stepped away from Harry, leaning on his desk on the other side. “Yes, Debra.” He was trying to listen to his assistant, really, but the pirate presence beside him wasn’t really helping him to concentrate. Especially when said pirate followed him, standing in front of him, and wrapped his arms around the king’s waist. His lips found Ben’s neck, niggling the thin skin, making the young king gasped loudly._

_“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” He grasped Harry’s red coat to try and push him away, but found himself unable to do so, the sensation feeling too good. “I’m fine, Debra. Just give me a minute, please.”_

_His assistant finally hung up the phone, and Ben threw his earbud on his desk, getting lost in the feeling. The pirate’s dark hair was tickling his cheek, and his mouth was probably leaving marks on his skin, licking and biting softly his neck. And Ben… Ben didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. Well he did, really, but this was so not like him that it was still difficult to apprehend. Warm lips were devouring his neck, and while he would like to say it wasn’t an unusual feeling for him, it actually was._

_“Ye know, call me selfish, but I usually like when my lovers are thinking about me.”_

* * *

 

Except Harry wasn’t his lover, and he could never be. Because whatever attraction Ben felt for him, he was also in love with Mal, and his future queen was much more important to him than this temporary bliss.


	2. There's Something About You That Makes Me Sweat

Ben watched the pirate flirting with Jay from afar. Well, he didn’t know if it was really flirting, because Jay seemed more angry than anything, really, but the thought was enough to make him kind of annoyed.

It’s been four days since that _Tuesday-nobody-could-found-out-about_ , and since then Harry Hook seemed to have forget all about it. The king expected him to be around all the time to try and persuade him into bed. But the pirate was doing the exact opposite. Oh, he wasn’t hiding from Ben, instead winking and smirking at him every time he saw him, but he didn’t come to eat with Ben during lunch, anymore, and he didn’t find his way into the king’s chambers either.

And Ben may have been a little bit disappointed about it.

“I wonder how he can keep his cool around him.” He jumped slightly at the sound of Mal’s voice. He hadn’t ever heard her coming his way “Who?”

“Jay,” she answered happily, “I wonder how he does it. He used to fight Harry at every chance he got.” Ben turned his face to look at her, her purple hair pulled into a ponytail, and her green eyes shining with enjoyment. “So, they used to hate each other?”

“Well, not really hate, I guess. It was more a competitive relationship than anything. They both wanted to be the best, in every field. I think they even slept together once.” Ben choked on his saliva, and coughed a few times. Fortunately, Mal didn’t seem phased by it.

“You think?” The girl rolled her eyes playfully. “Ok, I know they did, but Jay didn’t tell much about it. Always made me think that they may have found a field where Jay wasn’t the best, after all. Or it was just terrible.” She raised her shoulders, clearly not caring much about the whole thing.

“Is it common? For Jay to sleep with boys? It’s just that I always took him for a ladies man.” He clarified before Mal’s blank look. “He likes girls better, I guess. But gender doesn’t matter much on the Isle, at least not when it comes to sex.” Mal put a kiss on his cheek, moving towards her dorms.

Well, he didn’t matter in Auradon either, if it was after a big marriage… But… “Wait a minute, when you said you never have sex with a boy…” He asked after her, relieved that no one besides Mal seemed to hear him. “I never slept with a boy!” She answered maliciously, laughing happily and ran toward Evie who were waiting for her by the building entrance. Could it be…?

Ben shook his head, he had too much work, he couldn’t waste any time fantasizing about his girlfriend and counsellor together, in bed, doing… Ok, he really needed to go.

He walked past Jay and Harry, still poking fun at each other with past events when one of them beat the other. Harry had this mad smile on his face, but his eyes were laughing, while Jay seemed annoyed and amused at the same time. Now that he knew, the fact that the two hooked up didn’t look so weird to Ben. The sexual tension almost palpable. And if Ben was honest… He didn’t like it one bit.

“Hi, King Ben!” Gil greeted him, his hand raised, and waving to him. Ben was so engrossed in Jay and Harry that he haven’t saw Gil and Carlos sitting in the grass, gazing upon their friend fighting.

It was a curious sight at first, to see two VK’s from rival gangs hanging out, but now it seems that most of the old bitterness was gone. It wasn’t true for every descendant, and he doubted that Mal and Uma will ever be best friend, but it was a start. “Hello, Gil, Carlos. How are you today?”

“Hey, Ben, I needed to talk with you about the Fencing team.” Jay clasped his right shoulder, while Harry leaned on his left one. “Don’t listen to him, it’s not worth it, pretty king.” The pirate breathed the words against his ear, making Ben shiver slightly. He escaped from the boys, sliding away with a nervous laugh.

“Sorry guys, I have a lot to do. Jay, as the Fencing team captain you can take the decisions you need to.” He smiled, and walked as fast as possible without actually running towards his office.

He almost managed to close the door behind him when a ringed hand stopped his movement. “Ye really have work to do or ye were tryin’ to flee?” He sounds serious this time. Ben hadn’t realize before but his blue eyes weren’t underlined in black this day, looking even more beautiful than usual, and making him look more innocent.

“I… Both?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but it definitely did. “Fencing team talks aren’t really my favourite subject.” He added, but the unimpressive look on Harry’s face told him the pirate didn’t believe him. He grabbed the boy and made him enter the room before finally closing the door behind them. “I wasn’t trying to run away from you, really. I just… Everything is stressing me out these days: the government, the VK’s, even the Fencing team, and you touching me in front of everyone isn’t helping with that.”

Harry wrapped an arm around his back, pushing him until he was sitting on one of his visitors club chair, the pirate standing behind him. “I know ye’re under pressure. But I can help with that.” His hands found the king’s shoulders, stroking gently but firmly. “Ooh…” That was feeling really good, like really, really, good, even through his jacket and shirt.

The pirate must have read his mind, though. “Take it off, so I can work my magic.” Ben fought with his jacket for a second, letting it fall besides him without a care, especially when the boy resumed his gestures. His hands went up to Ben’s neck, rubbing the skin at the bottom of his hairline.

For the first time in a long time, the young king could felt himself relax a little bit. And when the hands moved to massage his jawline, Ben threw his head back, looking at Harry from below. Captain Hook’s son smiled at him, his true smile, slipping his hands underneath Ben’s shirt and stroking the skin of his chest with open palms.

Ben didn’t feel so relaxed anymore, having trouble catching his breath. Nobody ever touched him like that, and other parts of his body were starting to get the memo. “Feeling good, Benjamin?” Harry’s smug smile confirmed that the boy knew very well what he was doing to him.

“Did you do it for Jay, too?” The words were out of his mouth before he could think them, and Ben knew this was just making him look like a jealous freak, and the pirate raised an eyebrow at him but he didn’t sound fazed, “Naw, I never cared much for Jay. Besides he wasn’t a pretty innocent thing I was tryin’ to seduce.”

“Why are you trying to seduce me in the first place? Because I’m king, because Mal is my girlfriend, because you just like a challenge?” He was getting angrier with every word, and glared at the pirate. The hands stilled on his chest. “I do like a challenge, but it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” He raised up, still looking daggers at Harry while facing him. Harry was gazing at him, like he never saw Ben lose his temper before. Which he didn’t, actually, since it really wasn’t like the young king. He almost never got angry, and he certainly never shouted on anyone before. The tension inside himself deflated immediately, this wasn’t him.

“We nicked ye, and threaten ye, and ye still took our whole crew out of this fucking island. Ye could have let us rot back there. Let me. But ye didn’t.” Harry’s voice was the same that the night he came to his chambers, low and soft. Vulnerable. “Of course I couldn’t let you there. It was easy to close my eyes about what happened on the Isle before I knew, before I saw. It was impossible after I came back. You deserve better, you deserve to be what you want to be.”

‘Nobody ever cared for me that way.” And Ben’s heart did that thing again, when it sank. He moved around the club chair, wrapping his arms around the pirate’s waist, guessing that a hug may be a step too far too soon. “Well, I do, truly. Besides, I didn’t resent you or your crew for the kidnapping, it was kind of…fun.” He added with a faint smirk.  

“My, my! My pretty king has a wicked side after all.” The pirate was smiling again, wrapping his own arms around Ben. “Are you going to kiss me?” Harry nodded, laughing lightly, “Ay.” Then his lips were on Ben’s, tasting him in a fierce kiss.

They were locked tightly together, their arms feeling the other’s back, and their lips not leaving each other’s. It felt even better than the shoulders rubbing, making him feel kind of dizzy, shivers running down his spine. Harry moved even closer, sliding one of his leg between Ben’s. The king gasped at the sensation, and the pirate used it to lick into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

And Ben had made out a few times before, but nothing ever felt like this. He was quite enjoying being manhandled by Harry so their mouths could met more easily. Also the fact that he could rub lightly on the pirate’s firm thigh was a strong bonus. The boy’s hands moved lower on his back, grabbing his ass, and Ben moaned loudly. This was definitely a new feeling…

He could feel the underline of Harry’s hardening cock against his leg, proof that he wasn’t the only one getting carried away at the moment.

They were so engrossed in each other that they both jumped when someone knocked off on the office door. “One minute!” Ben’s voice was hoarse and sounding terrible. Harry let go of him, and tried to tame the king’s hair back, also making sure his shirt was looking suitable.

“Are you alright? You never ask for a minute.” Mal entered the room, stopping net in tracks when she took in the closeness between the two boys. “Leave us, Harry.” Her tone was warm enough, but her face was impenetrable, and Ben had no idea what she was thinking. Of course, the first time that Mal walked in his office for weeks had to be today… The thought made him feel guilty instantly, knowing deep down that it wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t doing her wrong.

The pirate threw him a look, as if asking if he was okay with it, and left only after Ben nodded at him, closing the door behind him. “Mal, let me explain, please…”

The purple-haired girl sat on the second club chair, still looking perfectly calm. “Did he choose you as his new captain?” Ben sat, too, facing her, and frowned. “What do you mean?” This time Mal actually looked surprised. “You don’t know? Uma and Harry had a fight. Apparently Harry didn’t want to come live here at first. Shrimpy replied that she was, and the he could do whatever. That’s why he’s looking like a kicked puppy since he arrived.”

Okay… Ben had no idea Harry and Uma fought. Well, it was true that he never saw them together since they arrived in Auradon, but he hadn’t thought much about it. “Actually, I was wondering why Harry was behaving so well -except with Jay. But it makes sense now: he responds to you.” And really, what the…

“I’m really sorry, Mal. I never meant for it to happen. I… We kissed,” Ben gulped, “more than once. But I love you. And I… Please, don’t leave me.” Mal smiled at him fondly, taking one of his hand in hers. “It’s OK, Ben. I’m not mad or sad or anything. But we do have to talk, because I get how it might confuse you.”

“You’re not?” She shook her head. “Of course, not. You have to know that everything is about territory on the Isle. We tagged our walls, our properties, but also people when needed. To remind them they were ours. Harry trying to sleep with you is just his way to show you he’s yours.” Ben raised his eyebrows, baffled. “Are you serious?”

His girlfriend laughed lightly, apparently unfazed by the whole thing. “Wait a minute, could it be that Harry’s trying to tag me as his?” Mal shrugged, “it’s unlikely. Harry always had been a follower more than a leader.”

Ben nodded, taking all the new information in. It was a lot to absorb to be honest. He never took Harry for a follower, even if he was first mate and not captain. But thinking about it, it explained why it had been so easy to convince the pirate to get back into line. Hell, he didn’t pick any fight, he hadn’t threaten anyone to hook them, he even attended the classes…

“What should I do, then?” Mal brought his fingers to her lips, putting a small kiss on them. “Take his offer or refuse him. What do you want to do? Because it seemed to me you kind of wanted to make him yours earlier.” Was she saying that he actually could…?

“And you don’t mind me accepting Harry’s offer?” This actually made the girl laughed, and Ben was slowly losing his mind. How could any of this be real? “Of course, I don’t. I know you love me, and I don’t see sex as cheating as long as there’s no romantic feeling behind it. Besides, it’s not because I want to do things right, now, and wait for our marriage before having sex again, that you have to as well.”

Ben was trying to imagine himself doing the same for Mal, but he couldn’t. Just the thought of his girlfriend with another boy was agonizing. “Won’t that make you feel jealous?” She smiled sweetly at him, “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t be as cool with it if it was a girl trying to seduce you. But Harry is from the opposite gender, he can give you things I can’t give you if that’s what you want. I don’t view him in competition with me.”

The young king suddenly felt very tired. This whole thing was so against the Auradon romantic outlook that it was difficult to assimilate. But he had to remember that the VK’s didn’t have the same view on those things, mostly because most of them never knew love, and used every ways they got to gain power over each other, including sex.

Mal raised up and put a kiss in his hair. “Think about it, my love. And tell me what you decide to do. There’s just one more thing: if you take Harry as lover, no one can find out, because your people wouldn’t understand it.” She stroke his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

Ben sighed. He had no idea what to do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I hoped you like this second chapter. I really had fun writing it, anyway. What do you think about Mal's reaction? 
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything you'd like. I actually have a lot of ideas for this work that I need to cut down in order to keep it simple. Also, comments are always lovely.
> 
> And since English isn't my mother tongue, please help me correct my mistakes when you see them. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this little story.
> 
> See you soon,


	3. Want You Bad

In the end, all it took was another of Harry’s smile, wrinkled nose and everything, and Ben’s choice was made. He wanted the pirate to be his, even if it was only for one night. He just had a few insecurities about that. First of all, he had zero experience when it came to sex, while apparently Hook’s son had plenty. But most importantly, even if Mal said she was OK with it, it didn’t know how to bring the subject up.

So, it took him a week to actually muster the courage to talk with his girlfriend about it. They were by the Enchanted Lake, lunching together. Mal didn’t have to make the meal this time, and he just took a few things from the kitchen palace.

The purple-haired girl was gazing at the scene, like she always was when they came there. “You should bring Harry here, he would like it. He’s a pretty good swimmer, too, from what I’ve heard.” And really, he loved the girl so much it was ridiculous.

“About that… I would like to accept Harry’s offer.” Mal nodded, looking strangely satisfied “OK, good.”

“You really think so?” She smiled at him fondly, “You need to trust me on this, Ben. It’s fine, really. Actually, I think it’s for the best. He needs someone to lead him in order to stay at peace. Well, as much as possible, anyway. You’re the perfect person for that.”

The young king nodded, having found out that it was best not questioning the VK’s outlook on things. They all just had very different childhood than his. Besides, he was the last person to judge since he was the one taking advantage of it.

“I also think that the others will get back into line if they see that you tamed Harry Hook.” He didn’t like the world “tame” when associated with Harry. Sure, the pirate was calmer, but he didn’t actually change his entire character, did he?

“He really changed that much? You didn’t looked particularly afraid of him on the Isle.” Mal laughed slightly. “Of course, I wasn’t. Harry wouldn’t have hurt anyone without Uma’s permission. And the girl may hate me, but even she wasn’t stupid enough to try and harm me.”

Ben smiled maliciously, he did love that side of Mal. The badass side. “Because you were rotten to the core?” His girlfriend shook her head, smiling too. “Don’t mock me, I was. But I guess being a major villain’s daughter had its perks, too. People feared my mother’s wrath, more than they feared me.”

“And what about your war with Uma?” Mal didn’t often talk about her past, and he wasn’t about to lose the occasion to learn as much as possible. “It was more like a game, really. We would wreck her ship or throw shrimps on top of her head, and the pirates would paint our walls or caused us problems with our parents.”

Ben flinched a little. That didn’t sound like games at all. Once more, he was feeling extremely lucky for his privileged life. No doubt he wouldn’t have survived one day on the Isle. “When it wasn’t against us though… The pirates really were dangerous, and Harry was the best -or worst I guess- he could cause severe damages when he wanted to.”

The king supposed he always knew Hook’s son wasn’t someone to mess around, but it was difficult to associate the idea of the pirate that wanted to hook him, with the boy he was learning to know. Mal’s eyes went glassy for a second, probably lost in her memories, then she smiled again, as if nothing happened. “Those tiny pies are really delicious!”

 

* * *

 

Ben was walking towards the boys’ dorms, trying to find his pirate. He already checked the park, and the school agenda, but Harry didn’t have any classes at the moment. He finally arrived at the door leading to Harry and Gil’s room, and sighed deeply before knocking off. How was he supposed to say to the boy that he was willing to be seduced without looking foolishly dumb?

“Hi, Ben!” Gil greeted him when he opened. “Hello Gil, is Harry there?” Gil nodded vigorously. “Yes! He is. But he’s kind of depressed right now.” The last sentence was probably not meant for Harry to hear, but was whispered so loudly that the other pirate roared after him. “Get out, Gil!”

The blond boy gave Ben a pained look, making the king smile fondly at him. “Don’t worry, I will talk to him.” Ben waited for Gil to leave before entering the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry was lying on his stomach, shirtless, his head buried in his pillow. Dark hair contrasting with the white pillowcase. Marks were streaking his back, some scars seeming really old, just faint white lines, where a few of them still looked painful.

“If ye’re here to tell me ye don’t want to see me anymore, don’t bother.” His words, muffled against the fabric, were making it difficult for Ben to understand what he was saying. It took him a moment to do so. Apparently too long since Harry seemed to try and suffocate himself with his pillow.

“I’m not.” He closed the distance between them, sitting on the edge of the pirate’s bed, and brought a hand to Harry’s shoulder blade, stroking the skin gently.

The boy actually turned his head towards him at that, listening to him. “I told Mal, about us.” His blue eyes widened, and he suddenly looked panicked. “She wants me gone, right?” Ben shook his head, smiling faintly. “She really doesn’t. Actually, she’s fine with us hanging out.”

Harry threw him an incredulous and wary glare, “What kind of hanging out?” Ben laughed slightly, bending so their faces were just an inch from each other, pressing his lips to the pirate’s in a small kiss. “This kind.”

The boy frowned, his stare getting dark, “She’s afraid of me getting cuckoo, huh?”, he snarled, “Is that why ye’re doing this?” He pushed Ben away, sitting on his bed. As sick as it is, the young king almost wished he could say yes, say that he didn’t care about the boy at all, and that it was for the good of his realm. But he knew the truth, he wasn’t thinking the least about his kingdom at the moment, and all he really wanted was to be selfish, for once.

“She is, but that’s not why _I_ am here.” He moved his hand slowly, fearing to scare the pirate away, “I want to be here, with you,” and he finally stroke Harry’s cheek with his fingertips. The anger seemed to fade from the boy’s face, slowly replaced by a predatory look and smile. “Prove it!”

His blue eyes were shining dangerously while he leaned back on his hands, stretching his torso in the process.  And really… He was a sight for sore eyes. Ben’s heartbeat was speeding by the minute, and he drew in a hitching breath. He couldn’t believe any of this was real, but he wasn’t about to complain. Smiling maliciously he straddled the pirate who suddenly looked more interested than amused.

“Prove it like this?” He wrapped his arms around Harry, stroking his back, “Like this?” His lips found the pirate’s neck, making him gasp and tilt his head backward. “Or like this?” He sucked hardly the thin skin between his lips, probably leaving a red mark.

Harry let out a raspy laugh, “Damn, ye’re really convincing, pretty king.” The pirate’s hands moved to his legs, stroking his thighs through his pants, while his lips found Ben’s. The young king wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, holding into him as Hook’s son was kissing him furiously. Ben gasped when a wet tongue licked his lips, opening his mouth in the process, and letting Harry took this to another level.

Ben couldn’t understand how it was feeling so heavenly. Sure, he didn’t make out every single day, but he wasn’t totally inexperienced either. The only difference between this kiss and the others was that he usually was the one leading… Was letting go supposed to be this good?

Without thinking more about it, he melted into Harry’s arms, submitting to his sharp tongue and meeting it with his own, only stopping when his heart was about to implode due to the lack of air. The pirate’s lips moved to his neck, sucking and nipping the soft skin, and Ben couldn’t help but to let out a breathy moan.

“That’s it, Benjamin. I’m gonna please ye so well, ye’ll see stars.” It was meant to be teasing and funny, Ben could tell, but it was also kind of sexy… Husky voice doing strange things to the king’s blood circulation. Harry must have understood it because he raised his head, dark eyes gleaming with lust. He smiled, a dangerous smile promising sweet torture that left Ben shivering.

His ringed hand moved on the young king’s thigh, stroking not so innocently towards his inner leg, coming really close to where Ben was dying to feel it. Then the pirate was kissing him, making him feel dizzy once again, especially when Harry’s tongue found his at the exact same time his hand touched the king’s cock through his pants and underwear. It was so light and yet so _good_!

Ben remembered the first time he touched his own member, watching it getting harder under his fingers, and feeling so ashamed when white spurts came out of it. He had this sensation of doing something forbidden back then, and he didn’t tell anyone, even his father, about it, keeping it a secret and doing it again only when he was certain to be alone. He only learned that it was okay and normal, even if slightly frowned upon, a few years later. Right now, he had the same sensation of doing something forbidden. And if anything, it was fricking exciting!

All his thoughts evaporated when the pirate started to slowly rub, the warmness of his hand obvious even through the layers. But Harry suddenly stopped and groaned, “Way too much clothes.” He looked at Ben questioningly, and the king could only nod slightly as his breath got caught in his throat. Harry flashed him another smile before helping him out of his jacket and shirt. The pirate looked at his chest appreciatively, kissing his shoulder while his hand moved to Ben’s navel, teasing the little hole there and unbuttoning his pants.

Ben was expecting him to make him move in order to take the rest off, but Harry aimed to surprise, and just slipped his hand underneath the clothes.

Finally, smart fingertips touched him just right, making him moan embarrassingly loud. No one, besides himself, ever put a hand on his cock, and he was discovering that if the feeling of his own skin was good enough, it was nothing compared to someone else doing it for him.

“Breathe…” Harry whispered against his cheek, “Ye’re alright. I got you.” The pirate was surprisingly really patient with him, seeming unfazed by his obvious lack of experience in the department. He waited for Ben to calm down, giving him small kisses on the cheek and nose, and moving his other hand to the king’s hair.

“Sorry…” He guessed he could have sounded more apologizing but the fingers on his head were rubbing his scalp, and it was really pleasant. “Tell me what I should do.”

The pirate let out a high giggle, his hand resuming its actions on the king’s cock, “It’s not ‘bout what ye should do… But about what ye want to do.” The husky words were breathed out in his ear, and Ben shivered. His head was full of things he wanted to do, but he was still a bit nervous about even thinking of them.

A warm feeling was slowly making its way through his entire body, becoming stronger at every touch from the pirate. His cock was completely hard now, swollen and red, but Harry didn’t seem fazed by it in the least, looking at it almost hungrily. And while Ben would have like to come under the boy’s hand, he was even more curious about what _he_ could do to make the pirate feel good. So he pushed on Harry’s chest until the boy was laying on his bed.

The dark haired boy came easily, wrapping his arms around the young king and bringing their bodies even more intimately together, and Ben gasped when his cock rubbed against the pirate’s black jeans. The friction between the rough material and his sensitive skin was really heavenly, and he had a hard time trying not to rut against the boy’s leg. Instead, he moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, licking, sucking and nipping the skin between his lips and teeth.

The pirate caught his breath, and Ben took it as a good sign, moving his hands on the boy’s chest, then abs, and finally to his jeans fly. He waited a few seconds for Harry to react, but the dark haired boy only wrapped his arms tighter around him, tilting his head to let more room for Ben. So the king opened the black pants button while kissing Harry lower, his lips closing on the pirate’s collar bone.

“Ye’re not bad at this,” The boy almost purred, his voice low and deep. Ben backed slightly away, looking at the pirate unimpressively. His eyes moved to the bulge deforming Harry’s jeans, and he smirked happily. “Apparently, I’m more than not bad.”

The boy smiled at him. “Course ye are.” Ben tilted his head, licking a stripe right on the pirate’s small nipple. “And I’m not finished, yet.” He moved lower, his mouth meeting Harry’s abs and feeling them tighten under him, until he reached the boy’s black underwear. He then pulled on the pirate’s jeans, pushing them on his thighs, and grasped the dark haired boy ass through the fabric to keep him close to him, before bringing his mouth to Harry’s confined cock.

Harry moaned loudly, arching his back probably involuntary, while one of his hand tangled in Ben’s hair. The cotton was a strange texture against his lips and a damp spot was already forming on the underwear, but the thought of finally pleasing someone else, and that particular someone being Harry, was so exhilarating that Ben could only carry on. He grasped the pirate’s ass tighter and nuzzled his nose against the bulge. The king hadn’t see a lot of it in his life, but it still seemed impressive, and he really wanted to take a look at it _right now_...

So he pushed the piece of clothes down slowly, and Harry lifted himself a bit to make it easier, his fingers rubbing Ben’s scalp urgently. Finally, the pirate’s cock popped out of his underwear, hitting Ben’s cheek softly. He turned his head to put a small kiss on the side of it.

“Still not bad?”

Harry laughed at that. “Ye’re a quick learner, pretty king, but I believe it’s my role to please you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this third part and that you don't resent me too much for the wait.
> 
> Read you soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again,
> 
> If you're reading this, I hope that means you liked this first chapter. It's pretty soft, but don't worry, it will get heavy in the next...
> 
> Also, the title is from "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix, while the chapter title is for Demi Lovato's song. 
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything or to comment. I would love to read and answer you. 
> 
> See you soon,


End file.
